


Betrayal

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [117]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott, Drabble, M/M, You Have Been Warned, this really is Scott negative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsguilt, mislead and horrible.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish the show had dealt with Scott’s betrayal in Master Plan. It’s something I’ll always have a problem with tbh, and it’s something I’ll never forgive Scott for. This is written for sterekdrabbles‘ words from August 8, guilt, mislead, horrible, and it’s very anti Scott, so if you like him, maybe... don’t read this? I see it as taking place in 6b, where Gerard is back, but it can be anytime really, and it can be read as est rel or pre slash, however you like it.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/176990714042).)

“You mislead him, you _used_ him,” Stiles snapped.

“I saved the day, I don’t need to feel like shit for that,” Scott said, too proud of himself and Stiles tsked.

“You _should_ feel horrible, you should feel _guilty_ , for what you did.”

“I got Gerard out of the way!”

“You cured Gerard’s cancer, abused and used Derek’s body without his consent, then you spat in his face telling him he wasn’t your alpha.”

“But it worked!”

“Did it, really?”

“You know what, I don’t need this.”

Stiles watched Scott walk away, then he sighed and went to find Derek instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> (As usual, if I've forgotten/missed a tag, please let me know)


End file.
